DBZ: Nox, son of Bardock
by Goku91898
Summary: Nox is the son of Bardock, Goku's twin brother, who was sent into the future to when Gohan was born and for Goku to take care of him as if he were his own son.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My New Home**

My name is Nox, I'm a newborn Saiyan baby with a power level of 20, I have a brother who was born on the same day as me, our father was a third class warrior named Bardock, he left my brother to be sent to a planet called Earth and put me in some sort of machine "Goodbye my son" My Father said, those were the last words I heard from my father, he then activated the machine and flew off into the atmosphere. I saw a glow emanate from the machine and next thing I see is a bunch of green, I was then ejected from the machine and placed in a basket in front of someone's doorstep and a mechanical hand knocked on the door and the machine disappeared "Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaah!" I cried, I opened my eyes and saw a man who looked just like my father crouching down above me, I stopped crying and smiled "Hey little guy" the man said, I just began laughing at him and he picked up the basket I was in and brought me inside. He put me in a crib with another baby who was wearing a red hat with a ball on it, he seemed friendly so him and I played in the crib together, the man grabbed the note in the basket and read it _"Dear Kakarot or Goku as you prefer, this is my son Nox, please take care of him, he is your twin brother I sent from the past, good luck. Your Father, Bardock" _it read. "Chi-Chi! Come here, you need to see this!" the man called from the room I was in "What is it Goku?" a lady asked "Look" Goku said pointing at me "Where'd that baby come from!" she questioned loudly, it hurt my ears so I started to cry "Aw little guy, it's alright, don't cry, Chi-Chi's just curious" Goku said picking me up, I slowly stopped crying and began to laugh "There you go, wanna be an airplane" Goku said holding me up in the air "Goku, you still haven't answered my question, where'd he come from" Chi-Chi whispered "I found him on the door step in a basket, he was crying so I brought him inside and let him play with Gohan and he calmed right down" Goku explained "Well we need to find his parents and return him" Chi-Chi said "Aw, but Chi-Chi, how could you not want to keep such a little bundle of joy, I mean look at him" Goku argued making me face her, I tried to reach out to her for some unknown reason to me "Oh alright, we can keep him, but your responsible for him okay" Chi-Chi agreed "Great! Come on little guy, lets go play outside" Goku said carrying me out the door.

* * *

**4 Years Later... **We went to visit some of my Dad's friends on Nimbus, my power level had multiplied 5 fold, "Hey Guys!" Goku called, he just jumped off his flying Nimbus with Gohan in his arms and me on his shoulders behind his hair "Goku!" his friends greeted "Huh, who's the kid? Did you start a babysitting job or something?" the blue haired woman asked "He's one of my sons" Goku answered "One of?" a short bald man repeated. I leaned on top of my Dad's head so they could see me "Hello" I greeted "Huh, who turned out the lights?" Goku questioned looking around "Sorry Dad" I apologized jumping off his shoulders "He looks just like you when you were a kid, except he has a scar on his cheek" the old man said "I can fix that" the blue haired lady said reaching into her pocket and grabbed a bottle. She dabbed a cloth in it and was gonna put it on my scar but I covered it with my hand "Don't you want that healed?" the lady asked, I shook my head and ran behind my Dad "He likes that scar, it's from the first time me and him had a sparring match" Goku informed "So he's training to be just like his father" the blue haired lady snorted. "Is that a bad thing Bulma?" Goku asked "Oh, Master Roshi maybe you can teach him some stuff" Goku suggested "Uh...I guess" Roshi agreed "Hey, he's got a tail just like you did" the bald guy noticed as me and Gohan ran over to the water, Gohan ran from it and hid behind the Turtle while I played in it, a man with very long hair landed on the island and began to talk to my Dad, me and Gohan ran over to Dad and hid behind him. "Bulma, take my kids inside and don't let them out until I say so" Goku instructed, Bulma grabbed us and was gonna put us inside but Gohan squirmed free and ran to Dad, the man with long hair hit my Daddy and took of with Gohan, I had to stay on the island with the others until he got back to bring me home, but instead we went out after him, I saw my Daddy on the ground with a hole in him, I began crying along with Gohan "Daddy! Wake up!" I cried shaking him "Nox! Your Dad is dead, alright, but don't worry, he will be back in a year. Okay?" Krillin explained "Kay" I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Saiyans (****a/n: I'm back from my break, I was a bit stressed out by some reviewers, I'm fine with hearing criticism but not people who just point out all the bad aspects of a story and say it's shit, the least you could do is say some nice aspects when you're saying something that could be improved)**

**1 Year Later...** I had spent the last year training with Master Roshi, Piccolo, and Kami to prepare for the Saiyans, I trained 4 months with each of them, I trained with Piccolo last and it was the final day of training when the Saiyans arrived, Krillin arrived before my Dad's other friends "Hey Mr Krillin" I greeted "Hey Nox, how you been?" Krillin asked "Good, training with Gohan and Piccolo wasn't all that bad" I answered, just then the Saiyans arrived, there was a short one with spiky hair and a tall bald one, the tall bald one turned on a device and looked at each of us. "The kid on the left (Gohan) is at 1000, the Namek is at 1400, the midget is at 1100, and the kid on the right (Me) is at 2200" the tall one said "You're pretty strong for a kid" the tall one complimented "Why thank you" I said "Nox, how'd you get so strong?" Krillin asked "I guess it's cause I trained with 3 different masters" I said scratching the back of my head "Hey Nappa, take your scouter off" the short one said "What?" Nappa questioned "It seems they know how to concentrate energy and raise their fighting powers, these figures are most unreliable" the short one explained dropping what he called a scouter. Nappa followed and dropped his scouter as well "Nappa, get the Saibamen out" the short one instructed "Right Vegeta" Nappa said and plopped six seeds in the ground and poured some green liquid on them, then 6 short green creatures popped out of the ground, I sensed they had the same power level as Uncle Raditz "Hm, they're as strong as Uncle Raditz" I stated "As strong as Raditz" Krillin said worriedly, he was acting though since 1100 wasn't his full power, same with Mr Piccolo, myself, and Gohan. Some more of my Dad's friends then arrived, there was Mr Tien, Chiaotzu, and Mr Yamcha "Hey Mr Tien, Mr Yamcha, Chiaotzu" I greeted "Hey kid" they all greeted "Guess what. I'm stronger than Piccolo!" I exclaimed "Good for you kid, you're definitely Goku's son" Tien said "Eheheh" I laughed, a Saibamen then attacked me from behind, blasted the Saibamen that attacked me to bits. "As I was saying, it's nice to me you" I bowed "If that kid can take on one of those freaks then there's no doubt I can" Yamcha boasted, he then died to a Saibamen who blew itself up, Mr Krillin then killed the rest of the Saibamen and we had to fight Nappa, Mr Tien, Mr Piccolo, and Chiaotzu were killed by Nappa and all that was left was me, Gohan, and Krillin, we were all severely injured.

My Dad was currently on his way back on Nimbus, I was standing over Mr Piccolo's body crying "Mr Piccolo..." I cried, a blue aura began to flow around me as I was crying "AAAAAAAAAAAAHUHUHAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, the aura surrounding me expanded into the sky creating a bright blue light high up, my Dad stopped part way to us when he saw the light and felt my power increasing "Nox...something must've happened! I've got to hurry!" my Dad conclude and continued on his way to us. "Now Piccolo's gone too, but he wasn't ready he was my friend...and you took him away! I'll never let you do that again! NEVER! Ka-Me-Ha-Me...HA!" I shouted firing a Kamehameha wave at Nappa, Nappa countered it with one of his beam attacks and they clashed, mine was being slowly pushed back until my Dad landed next to me "Dad!" I exclaimed "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!" my Dad shouted firing a second Kamehameha wave which combined with mine and over powered Nappa, I passed out afterwards cause I used up all my energy in that attack "Rest easy my son" my Dad said to me. When I woke up I was in the hospital along side my Dad, Krillin, and Gohan, all my Dad's friends and family were in the room as well "Oh good Nox, you're awake" Krillin said, everyone turned their heads towards me, I tried to get up but saw I was in a machine instead of a bed "Nox what were you thinking fighting the Saiyans like that!" my Mom yelled at me "Sorry Mom" I apologized "You're lucky we found you or else you wouldn't be here right now" Bulma said "You really saved our butts back there Nox" Gohan said "Eheh, thanks, but I guess it was at a cost" I said "Well don't look so down in the dumps, we'll be wishing the others back once we get to Namek" Bulma informed me, if I wasn't in that machine I would be jumping for joy.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels  
**Nox (Suppressed): 2,200/ Nox (Full Power): 2,500/ Nox (Angry): 7,000/ Piccolo (Suppressed): 1,400/ Piccolo (Full Power): 2,000/  
Krillin (Suppressed): 1,100/ Krillin (Full Power): 1,500/ Tien: 1,600/ Chiaotzu: 800/ Yamcha: 1,100/ Gohan (Suppressed): 1,000/  
Gohan (Full Power): 1,200/ Nappa: 8,000/ Vegeta: 18,000/ Goku: 9,000


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Namek**

"Good luck on Namek you guys" I said to my friends during their final visit to me and my Dad before Namek "Hope you're healed soon" they all said, once they all left I began talking to my Dad "Hey Dad?" I said "Yeah son?" he responded "On our way to Namek do you think you could teach me the Kaio-ken?" I asked "Sure" he agreed "Good" I said, I then went to sleep to speed up the time.

**2 Months 6 Days Later...**

We just landed on Namek when me and Dad felt the others energy dropping "We have to hurry!" is all my Dad said before blasting off to help them, I followed close behind him and when we arrived Gohan was out cold, Krillin was on the ground, and Vegeta was wounded "Dad they need Senzus, I'll give one to Vegeta" I said grabbing a Senzu from the bag "Alright son, I'll give some to Krillin and your brother" my Dad said, I walked over to Vegeta with the Senzu Bean in my hand. "Here Vegeta, eat this, it'll heal you thus making you stronger" I said holding out the bean, Vegeta grabbed it from my hand and ate it "What? My body?" Vegeta questioned as his body instantly healed, while I was talking with Vegeta my Dad just beat up the big blue guy and the short red one after he beat up the guy with orange hair, the red one escaped and brought back a big purple guy with him, I tried to fight him but was beaten down to the ground, the red one said his name was Jeice and the purple one Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu switched bodies with my Dad and flew off with Jeice to find Gohan and Krillin who went to summon the Dragon, I followed close behind the duo, Jeice went into the ship while Ginyu in my Dad's body fought Gohan and Krillin, a few moments later Jeice was launched out of Frieza's ship by Vegeta, Vegeta was about to blast him but I took the hit because I know mercy "Th-Thank you" Jeice stuttered "No problem...Just help...my Dad...when he fights...Frieza" I coughed, I passed out and Jeice caught me, there was good in him after all, he took me to one of the healing chambers that Vegeta didn't blow up and left me in it to heal. By the time I was fully healed Frieza was in his Final Form, Jeice was out cold, and Vegeta & the others were injured "Vegeta! I need you to blast me to near death!" I told him, Vegeta did so and then Dende healed me, I tried fighting Frieza but got knocked out as well, when I regained consciousness my Dad and the others were laughing, including Jeice, just then Frieza appeared and shot a small blast at my Dad "Dad!" I shouted while jumping and pushing him out of the way, the blast hit me in the heart and I died instantly.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels  
**Nox (After Saiyans): 5,100/ Nox (After 100x): 102,000/ Nox (After Ginyu): 114,000/ Nox (After Vegeta's first attack): 163,000/  
Nox (After Vegeta's second attack): 403,000/ Nox (After Death): 7,288,100/ Jeice: 86,000


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Brought Back to Life (a/n: TP short for telepathically)**

I appeared in a big building filled with little clouds and I was in front of a big red guy with a giant desk that had a name tag which spelt King Yemma "Nox, brother of Goku, son of Bardock, son of Hanasia, brother of Raditz. You have quite the history of helping people boy, that's why I'll let you keep your body for when you go to Heaven" King Yemma informed me "Um, I won't be here long, my friends are gonna wish me and some others back to life but in the mean time can I go to King Kai's?" I said, King Yemma nodded but I stopped "Did you say 'brother' of Goku?" I asked "Yes, you are the brother of Goku, you were just sent into the future by your Father Bardock" King Yemma explained, I just headed out to Snake Way but I was a bit shocked by the news. I used Kaio-ken to get across it fast and I made it to the end in a few minutes "Hey guys" I greeted "Nox? How'd you get here so fast?" Tien asked "The Kaio-ken, Dad taught it to me on our way to Namek" I answered, I then saw Yamcha had his hand on King Kai's back "Are you talking to Bulma right now?" I asked him, he nodded "Let me talk to her, I know I can't come back because of me dying on Namek but I have an idea" I said, Yamcha stepped aside and I put my hand on King Kai's back this time "Bulma? Bulma can you here me?" I asked TP "Nox?! Is that you?! How'd you get to King Kai's so fast?!" Bulma questioned "No time for questions Bulma, me, Dad, and Krillin can't be wished back because we died on Namek, but I have an idea, just wish us to the Earth's Check-in Station and-" I explained TP but she cut me off "We already know that silly, Vegeta told us, so you'll be coming back in a few months alright" Bulma informed me "Oh, okay" I said TP "King Kai can you connect me to my Mom?" I requested "Sure kid" King Kai said, his antenna then moved "Mom? Can you hear me?" I asked TP "Nox? Where are you? I can't see you" my Mom asked "Yeah, um, Mom I kinda died on Namek but right now Gohan and the others are back on Earth and Dad beat Frieza, I'll be coming back in a couple months with the others, bye" I explained TP and then I took my hand away from King Kai's back and ate some food.

**4 Months later... **I appeared in front of a crowd of Namekians and my friends behind Capsule Corp. "Welcome back kid" Bulma said "Hm, Earth is a lot lighter than I remember" I said to myself, I saw Krillin was alive as well so the last wish was used on me, my stomach then growled and I blushed a bit "Eheh, uh got anything to eat?" I chuckled, everyone, including the Namekians, did an anime-drop "Oh man your definitely Goku's son" Bulma said, Jeice then walked in "Hi Jeice!" I waved "Good to see yer back mate" Jeice said, he was a space Australian so he says mate instead of friend.

**1.5 Years later... **I felt a massive and familiar power heading towards Earth, I was in the middle of nowhere training everyday for the past Year and a half, I asked Bulma if Jeice could stay at her house because I'm pretty sure my Mom would try to kill him, I was flying as fast as I could to the point of where he would be landing, when I landed everyone was already there "Hey guys" I greeted, my appearance was bit different. I slightly grew over the time I was gone "Frieza here yet?" I asked "Just landed" Krillin replied "Well then what are we waiting for? I'm going to get him" I said and began flying but Vegeta grabbed my leg "Boy until I say so we keep our Ki hidden!" Vegeta growled throwing me to the ground "You all can hide like cowards, but I'm fighting Frieza head on, those who want can join me" I said, I flew over to where Frieza landed. "Frieza. Ya miss me?" I snickered "What the?! I killed you back on that wretched planet! You should be dead!" Mecha Frieza shouted "Ha! Thanks to you Frieza I'm a hell of a lot stronger now!" I laughed "Still you are no match for me. Soldiers! Take care of this pest!" Mecha Frieza ordered "Sir yes sir!" the soldiers said, they then surrounded me "Heh. Kaio. Ken. Haaah!" I began powering up with a red aura around me, a crater began to form beneath my feet. I then finished powering up "Huh...Huh...Huh" I breathed, Frieza's soldiers began stepping back and then turned to run when Frieza began shooting at them, I deflected each shot after getting in front of each soldier "Th..Thank you" they all thanked "You may want to hide" I suggested "Right" they all nodded and ran off to a safe spot and watched "Rrr! Fool! You cannot defeat me!" Mecha Frieza shouted charging a Death Ball to destroy the Earth "Every breath in my body will be spent trying!" I retorted.

Mecha Frieza launched his Death Ball at me and I was holding it in place but it was slowly pushing me back, a stranger then appeared and helped knock the Death Ball into the air which exploded "Phew...Thanks a bunch mister" I thanked "No problem kid, but I should deal with Frieza from here" the stranger said "Alright, but don't destroy their space ship, I need it for something" I said "Alright" he agreed, he then destroyed Frieza and King Cold in minutes as a Super Saiyan "Amazing! Bravo!" I clapped. The soldiers I saved then ran up to me and got on a knee "What are you doing?" I asked "You saved our lives and assisted in destroying Frieza. We shall follow you from this point on" the one in the front said "Oh...okay, well follow me then, this man is gonna lead us to my Dad, he almost killed Frieza but you know what happened after that" I said gesturing to the stranger. We all followed him to a deserted area "Alright, Goku should be landing here in 3 hours, so while we're waiting, let's have a drink" the stranger said throwing a Capsule on the ground, I was talking to the soldiers I saved "Hm...since you guys don't work for Frieza anymore I think you all need a team name" I said "Team name?" they questioned "Yeah a team name, you know like the Ginyu Force. How about Nox's Armored Squadron or H.A.S for short," I explained "Now which one of you is the strongest?" I asked "I am. I'm Zeshin" the blue haired version of Jeice with yellow skin said "Well Zeshin you'll be the leader of the team when I send you on missions every now and again" I explained "Alright" Zeshin nodded.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power levels  
**Nox (Before the 3 Years): 7,288,100/ Jeice (Before the 3 Years): 86,000/ Nox (After the 1.5 Year): 10,932,150/ Zeshin: 12,000  
Nox (Kaioken x4): 43,728,600/ Mecha Frieza 50%: 22,000,000/ Mecha Frieza 100%: 44,000,000/ Jeice (After the 1.5 Year): 172,000/


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Super Saiyan (a/n: Sorry about the MANY power levels I put, I just put them because I won't remember them on my own. Enjoy)  
**

Three hours had passed and Goku had just landed in his space pod and crawled out "Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked "This stranger told us you would be landing here in three hours, he also saved your son Nox" Bulma explained "I'm not his son" I interrupted "Huh? Of course you are" Goku lied "No need to lie Goku, Yemma told me everything" I informed "Well I guess the secret's out then" Goku shrugged "Well I gotta go, see you in 3 years" I said and flew over to Frieza's ship with H.A.S, I set in the coordinates for New Namek and took off. **3 Months Later... **We just landed on New Namek and were greeted by Namekian Warriors "Hello all" I greeted "Nox?" Dende questioned "Hey Dende, it's been a while. We came here to use the Namekian Dragon Balls if that's alright" I explained "Sure it is, I'll tell the others" Dende nodded, after a few hours the Namekian Dragon Balls were collected in front of my ship and I had Dende summon Porunga, my first two wishes were to bring back my Mom & Dad "Mom? Dad?" I questioned "Nox? Is that you?" my Mom questioned "Yep it's me" I smiled "My you've grown into a handsome young man just like your Father" my Mom teased, both me and my Dad blushed a bit "Guess what Mom. I fought Frieza and almost won!" I boasted "That's great!" my Mom smiled "Yep! Right now I'm training to become a Super Saiyan. Brother has already become one and I don't mean Raditz I mean Goku or Kakarot as Vegeta calls him" I said "That's a good goal son" my Dad said "Wanna join me on my adventure around the galaxy? I have to be back to Earth in exactly 2 years and 9 months" I said "Sure" they agreed "Alright Dende, for my last wish I want armor just like my Dad's" I informed him, Dende repeated my wish to Porunga in Namekian and a set of armor appeared on me "I hope to see you again someday" I waved getting back into my ship "Say Hi to Gohan and Krillin for me!" Dende waved back "I will" I smiled.

**1 Year Later... **We had just landed on a Planet where we detected a very high power level and several small ones disappearing, we saw a group of stone buildings in ruin and the life forms that had the small power levels dead in said ruins "Zeshin, you and the others search that way, me and my Parents will search around here" I instructed "Right!" they all saluted and headed off, after they were out of sight a monster appeared and attacked us, it was about the size of an average Human with spikes on its back, guards on its shoulders & knees, and night black skin. It launched a blast at me but my Mom took the hit "Mom! Mom don't die! I just got you back I can't lose you again!" I cried shaking her, she didn't respond and this both scared & angered me "Dad take Mom to the healing chambers in the ship" I told him, he carried my Mom inside while I was seething with rage "You Bastard...You Hurt Her!" I growled, my hair began to flash gold and my eyes teal "I'll...KILL YOU!" I shouted "HAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed turning full on Super Saiyan. I knocked the creature into the air then fazed to where the creature was headed and knocked it back down to the ground "MASENKO-" I screamed charging an attack "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" I screamed firing the Masenko repeatedly, the monster was obliterated after the final blast and I headed to the healing chambers as fast as I could "Is she alright?!" I asked worriedly "Yer Mom's fine son" my Dad reassured me "Good" I nodded.

**1 Year 9 Months Later...** Me, my Parents, and H.A.S just landed at where we were supposed to meet 9 miles off of South City "Hey guys" I greeted landing, I looked a lot different from the last time they saw me, I had grown a bit in height, I had gained some scars, and I was wearing Saiyan Armor "Whoa kid you've changed" Bulma commented "Who are they?" Krillin asked pointing to my Parents. "Oh, guys I would like you to meet my Mom Hanasia & my Dad Bardock" I introduced "Are these your friends little guy?" my Mom asked "Uhuh, they're really strong too. Not as strong as a Saiyan but still" I answered, I then remembered what happened in space and I grinned widely "What are you so happy about?" Piccolo asked with his arms crossed "I can't say, it's a secret" I said still grinning, I then noticed Bulma had a baby with her and I knew it was Trunks. Just then there was an explosion in the city and we spanned out to look for the Androids when Yamcha's energy began dropping fast "Yamcha! Oh no!" I said and flew to where his power level was, I landed with all the others to see an old man holding Yamcha next to a fat short person, it was the Androids "Yamcha" Goku said as he landed, the old one threw Yamcha to the ground. Goku told Krillin to get Yamcha to the ridge so he can get a Senzu and we lead them to a wasteland far from the city and Goku fought them but his heart disease emerged and hindered him, Android 19 almost drained all of his energy until Vegeta arrived and destroyed 19 as a Super Saiyan, we followed Gero to his lab where 17 & 18 killed him and then activated 16, me, Vegeta, and my Parents went after them.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels  
**Nox (Before the 3 Years): 10,932,150/ Jeice (Before the 3 Years): 172,000/ Zeshin: 12,000 (Before the 3 Years)/  
Nox (3 Months): 21,864,300/ Jeice (3 Months): 344,000/ Zeshin (3 Months): 24,000/ Bardock (Revival): 63,000/  
Hanasia (Revival): 61,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan-R): 3,150,000/ Hanasia (1 Year): 122,000/ Bardock (1 Year): 126,000/  
Bardock (Super Saiyan: 1 Year): 6,300,000/ Jeice (1 Year): 1,720,000/ Nox (1 Year): 43,728,600/ Monster: 60,000,000  
Nox (Super Saiyan: 1 Year): 2,186,430,000/ Zeshin (1 Year): 120,000/ Nox (3 Years): 87,457,200/  
Nox (Super Saiyan: 3 Years): 4,372,860,000/ Bardock (3 Years): 1,890,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan: 3 Years): 94,500,000/  
Hanasia (3 Years): 1,830,000/ Zeshin (3 Years): 12,000,000/ Nox (HTC): 437,286,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan HTC): 21,864,300,000/  
Nox (Ascended Super Saiyan HTC): 32,796,450,000/ Hanasia (HTC): 9,150,000/ Hanasia (Super Saiyan HTC): 457,500,000/  
Bardock (HTC): 9,450,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan HTC): 472,500,000


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ascending Past A Super Saiyan**

We had just landed where the Androids were "You 3 stay out of this! This is my fight!" Vegeta warned "Alright Vegeta, have your fun" I said waving him on "Good" Vegeta smirked, he then turned towards the Androids "So which one of you tin cans want to be destroyed first?" Vegeta questioned smugly, Android 18 stepped forward, me and my parents moved to the other side next to the other Androids to spectate the fight. The fight started off pretty good, Android 18 launched at Vegeta and they were in a blow for blow contest, Android 18 missed a punch and hit the cliff side instead, Vegeta took advantage of this and threw her into the cliff side above, they then flew off out of sight and came back a few minutes later to and Vegeta began getting his butt kicked until the others arrived "Are you okay in there Vegeta?" Trunks asked Vegeta climbed out of the hole in the cliff side smirking "I'm fine, or at least I was until you showed up. You have a real tendency to suck the joy out of everything" Vegeta replied. I started heading over with my parents to see what's going on "We have to go now Vegeta! What good is pride if you just end up dead because of it! You have to listen to me!" Trunks argued "Do you want another beating! She's mine! I'm sick of your lip!" Vegeta growled "You can run away if you want to, those who flee aren't usually worth chasing anyways" Android 18 interrupted "You've got to be joking. You expect me to turn tail and run when I'm so close to eliminating you, what kind of warrior would I be then. And since we're on the topic, if I had to choose between going into battle alongside the Namekian, the Earthlings, or Kakarot, I'd fight and die alone before accepting help from any of them" Vegeta argued. Android 18 and Vegeta then got back to fighting, Vegeta was gradually losing the fight until Android 18 broke his arm "AAAAAAGH!" Vegeta screamed holding his broken arm "Father!" Trunks called out, he went Super Saiyan and was about to launch down but right after he got off the ground I grabbed him "Trunks don't, you don't stand a chance against them." I said. I then threw Trunks back "But me, well that's another story entirely" I said smugly, I then got in a stance and began powering up "Haaaaaaaaah" I hummed powering up, my hair began to flash gold and my eyes teal, this was the first time I was going Super Saiyan on my own "No way" Piccolo said amazed at the current events "HAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed going Super Saiyan.

I flew down and delivered a punch directly to 18's face which caused he to be launched backwards a bit "No way. A mere child becoming a Super Saiyan" Vegeta mumbled, Android 17 flew down to attack me but I dodged and delivered a fierce kick to his back which knocked him into 18, I held my hand out to Vegeta to help him up "I told you I won't accept help" Vegeta growled "From the Namekian, the Earthlings, or Goku. I'm a Saiyan too, you never said Saiyans" I replied. I was then attacked from behind by 17 & 18 which knocked me into the cliff, I flew out of the cliff and attacked 17 by punching him like I did to his sister, 18 then broke my left arm the same way she did Vegeta's, I felt like yelling in pain but I fought on "That idiot! He can't win! Doesn't he realize that!" Krillin shouted, my Mom and Dad were both horrified and amazed at the sight. Amazed that I was fighting two on one with a broken arm and horrified by the thought that I could die "Ka...Me...Ha...Me" I mumbled charging a Kamehameha wave with one hand "HA!" I screamed firing it at 18 but she easily deflected it "N-No. That's impossible" I stuttered, 17 then appeared behind me and knocked me out. **Sometime later... **I woke up after being fed a Senzu bean by Krillin, I jumped up to see everyone else conscious "Where are the Androids!" I questioned angrily "They're long gone kid" Piccolo answered "Rrrr!" I growled, I flew off in anger to go train to try and exceed the limits of Super Saiyan, during the 3 years of training I made a wish on the Dragon Balls to create another Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the lower part of Kami's Lookout, the only difference is that you can stay in there for two weeks of the outside world or 14 years in there so I disappeared with my parents into the second HTC for 11 days or 11 years in there, when I came out I headed upstairs to see Goku and Gohan sitting outside the other HTC along with Tien & Piccolo "Hey guys" I greeted, I looked just like my Father now, I had gained several scars and grew very much "Who are you?" Gohan asked "It's me, Nox" I smiled "But...you look so different, what happened?" Goku asked "I trained in the HTC I wished up with the Dragon Balls for the last 11 days or 11 years" I answered, I then heard the door open to see Trunks and Vegeta come out so I launched off to fight Cell first.  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels  
**Nox (3 Years): 87,457,200/ Nox (Super Saiyan: 3 Years): 4,372,860,000/ Android 18: 7,500,000,000/ Android 17: 7,500,000,000/ Android 16: 50,000,000,000/ Cell 1st Form: 50,000,000,000/ Cell 2nd Form: 57,500,000,000/  
Perfect Cell (Suppressed): 65,000,000,000/ Perfect Cell (Un-Suppressed): 85,000,000,000/ Super Perfect Cell: 170,000,000,000/  
Bardock (3 Years): 1,890,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan: 3 Years): 94,500,000/ Hanasia (3 Years): 1,830,000/  
Zeshin (3 Years): 12,000,000/ Nox (HTC): 1,000,000,000/ Nox (Super Saiyan HTC): 50,000,000,000/  
Nox (Ascended Super Saiyan HTC): 75,000,000,000/ Hanasia (HTC): 915,000,000/ Hanasia (Super Saiyan HTC): 45,750,000,000/  
Bardock (HTC): 945,000,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan HTC): 47,250,000,000


End file.
